The Darkness Over Arendelle
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: One thing has been passed down through the generations. Chakra and Magic cannot mix for reasons. But when Kushina, a pure blood Magic user conceives a child with Minato, a man without Magic, things take a dark turn. After seeing his family murdered before him, Naruto goes on a rampage but is soon knocked out. How will the world handle such destructive power? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Washed Ashore

**Hey guys and girls.**

**Welcome to the new fanfic.**

**So, the other day I was sitting down. Being very bored seeing that I was getting nowhere with my coding stuff for Software Engineering.**

**Then I had an idea. I've created countless fanfics with Naruto. But there was one section I hadn't touched on. The Disney universe.**

**And what better way than to welcome the new movie that is coming out soon.**

**Frozen.**

**I've decided to make a Naruto x Elsa fanfic.**

**So, in this one, Naruto will have a very dark history. One of which he wishes to remain under lock and key. One which he was born with. And one he hopes to take to his grave.**

**Strap in for a tale of action, fantasy, romance, grief and a lot of blood being spilt.**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Oh and check out my Valentines Day MMD video. You can find it on my channel. BlackSpirit 101. Check it out. I am begging you. Please.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: Washed Ashore.

The Elemental Nations. A land where Ninja exist. A world where chakra reigns surpreme. Well, all except for one person. A new born child. One whic has zero chakra inside it. Well scratch that one thing. Two people.

Naruto Uzumaki. A child born to Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. When Naruto was born, Kushina was ecstatic. Over the moon if you wish to go that far. She had just achieved what she set out to do. Find someone to love, settle down. And have a family. Sure the man she loved was the leader of the village, but she wasn't one to let power get in the way with love.

But Kushina was slightly concerned as the days went on. See, Kushina's bloodline held a very dark side. Her family line was born purely with Magic. A very untold form of power. Seeing that her family wanted this line to stay pure, they committed to incest. And Kushina as a 47th generation pure blooded Magic user. She was a special type as she could use various forms of power.

But over the years, nearly her entire people and family were butchered. It took a total of 5 days to bring down Uzu. Kushina was tasked to flee and seek refuge. She did so and was soon founded by Minato.

Long story short, she fell in love with him and soon got married and was already with child. Kushina was so happy to finally have a family. But there was one problem. Countless times her father told her to never marry someone who doesn't have Magic. When she asked why, she was told that some people tried to have a child with someone with chakra while the other had Magic. The negative energy within chakra was so potent, it twisted the power of Magic and turned it dark. Extremely dark. So dark infact that the child born was consumed by hatred, corruption and madness. Going on a rampage as they listened intently on the dark thoughts within their mind born from such dark magic.

Those children were put down as a result.

And now that she was pregnant with a child that was conceived with both Magic and Chakra, things weren't looking good. But Kushina vowed to protect her child. Seeing that all children born from a parent with Magic and one which doesn't, they are influenced to go berserk by the dark thoughts from the Magic being corrupted. She would teach her child to silence those thoughts and live to protect rather than to kill.

The following years were a few of the most eventful ones she has ever faced. The older her child got, the more aggresive his powers got. Her answer as to what affinity he has came ringing clear to her one day after Naruto's 5th birthday. As it turned out, he didn't just have one but two affinities for dark magic. Blood Magic, the means of using ones own blood or the blood of enemies as a weapon. And Necromancy, the means of using the dead to do your bidding.

She told her husband about this and they agreed to protect their child at any cost. Hunters were after all out there. An elite guard unit that answered to no one and did as they pleased. Their life was dedicated to eradicating the people with dark magic. They had to protect their child no matter what.

And that is where our story begins.

Naruto now 10 years old is sitting with his family outside the village. Enjoying a picnic and enjoying the lush scenery of the forest. They had raised their son right. He never felt any form of dark thought at all. He was happy. Turns out the only way to silence the dark thoughts was to approach it with love. A lot of it.

But as they enjoyed their time together, some Hunters showed up.

Their weapons raised and ready to strike. The leader looked to the boy in his mother's protecting embrace.

"The boy. He holds dark magic." said the leader as he looked to Kushina. "You have committed the greatest taboo."

"Is it wrong to fall in love?" spat back Kushina tightening her grip on her son.

"It isn't wrong. But falling for someone without Magic is." stated the leader getting ready to attack "Last chance, hand the boy over and things won't get messy."

"Mother?" asked Naruto as he looked to his mother.

Kushina looked to her son then back to the people before her.

"I would rather die than to hand my child over to you." she spat.

"Suit yourself." said the leader before swinging a hidden sword and slicing Kushina's head clean off.

Naruto watched in horror as his mother's head flew through the hair and landed a few feet away as the body holding him went limp and collapsed before him. Looking to his mother's dead body, Naruto shook the body as tears ran down his face.

"Mother, mother please wake up. Don't leave me alone." cried Naruto as he shook the body of his lifeless mother.

Minato was instantly on his feet and ready to attack.

"BASTARDS!" he cried as he drew a kunai and charged.

"Child's play." said the one Hunter as he ran his sword through Minato's gut.

He died instantly.

Looking to his now dead father, Naruto cried and cried. In the blink of an eye. The beat of a heart, he had lost everything. His mother killed before him. His father followed suit right after. He was alone now.

Looking to the crying child, the leader flicked the blood off his sword and looked to his team of 5.

"Kill the abomination." he ordered.

But deep within Naruto's mind. Was the locked away thoughts. Kept there when Naruto listened to his mother about silencing the thoughts. They occasionally screamed at him but they were easily silenced when Naruto spoke to his mother about the thoughts.

And now that the object of light that kept the thoughts at bay were gone, there was nothing left to keep them locked away. After all, no one can hold back the night.

One of the Hunters walked to Naruto and got ready to thrust his sword into the boy. But sadly, that never happened as a massive Magical shockwave surged forth from Naruto and made the Hunters stagger back from the force of the attack.

Black waves of pure raw Dark Magic flowed off Naruto's body as his body went rigid and his eyes turned a coal black with a red slit in them.

"Such a useless attempt." sneered the leader. "Kill him."

The one Hunter struck Naruto but the sword never hit as Naruto was seen holding the sword in his hands. His blood dripping from his wound as he gazed at the Hunter.

But what happened next was what made their lives flash before their eyes.

The small puddle at Naruto's feet. The blood began to move and formed a series of spikes that impaled the Hunter. Killing him instantly. The leader and the other 4 stepped back in fear at what they just saw. Only to have one word leave their lips.

"Blood Mage." muttered one of the Hunters.

Another dropped his weapon and tried to make a run for it.

**"Child's play."** said Naruto in a dark voice as he raised his hand to be pointed at the retreating Hunter.

The Hunter soon stopped in place. The last thing he did was give off a scream of pain as his blood literally pulled him apart.

"Be strong men." ordered the leader. "Blood Mages are not strong when they have just awoken."

Thinking this was a huge advantage one of the Hunters charged at Naruto only to be impaled by a Blood Spear by Naruto.

Looking to the two dead bodies at his feet, Naruto moved his hands and what happened next made the final 2 Hunters cringe in fear.

"Necromancy? He is a Blood Mage and a Necromancer? My god." trembled the leader. "The prophecy. It states that a child born of mixed blood with two runes will one day bring the world to its knees. Him and his evil wife. I think this is that child."

The Hunter that was not the leader was murdered in a brutal manner by the undead Hunters that he once called his comrades. All that was left was the leader.

Making the two undead catch fire, Naruto floated to the leader. Doing some quick thinking, the leader sent off a talisman that was used to document events like these. Sending it to his HQ. Looking to Naruto who was now directly infront of him, the leader smiled and closed his eyes. Waiting for the end.

"You can never hope to face the full might of the Hunter Legion." he said only to explode thanks to Naruto turning the man's blood against him.

Blood littered the area. Like something out of a horror movie. Two ashen piles, a destroyed and mangled body and then a patch of grass that was covered in blood.

Naruto just looked at his handy work as he floated around the area. Admiring his work as some sort of deranged psychopath. Savoring his kill as two marks appeared on his hands. One on each. One was a black mark of the Ouroboros(**A.N. **Tribal tattoo of the Oiroboros Dragon) while on his right hand appeared a rather strange tattoo (**A.N.** Jin Kazama's tattoo). But that was short lived as a snap was soon hear in the area.

Turning in the general area the sound came from, Naruto gave case. But as he moved, he was struck at the back of the head. The only thing heard was the cry of a monkey as Naruto was knocked out cold. He dropped to the ground and soon began to tumble down and embankment that lead to a river.

Falling into the river, Naruto went a drift. Hopefully someone would find him and take him out of the river. Hopefully.

**3 days later. Arendelle.**

A very noble family...scratch that, a royal family was seen walking along the beach of the land they ruled. Arendelle was what it was called. A man and woman and their two children. One with snow white hair and one that was brunette.

One was loud and hyperactive, the other was relaxed but sometimes let her hair down from time to time. After all, she was next in line to rule the throne. She had to be taught the proper way.

It was only while they were walking did the younger of the daughters spotted something. Walking closer to it, they found it was a young boy that looked 10 years old.

"Is he dead?" asked the one with white hair.

"I don't think so." said the mother looking to her husband.

"I'll go get some guards to help bring the boy into the castle. He must be freezing right now." stated the king running to the castle not too far from their position.

The white haired child walked over to the boy and began to examine him. Finding two very interesting marks on his hands, she went to touch them.

She was soon electricuted just slightly as she watched lightning arch around the marks. her hand slighty paralyzed from that.

"Are you okay Elsa?" asked her mother looking her daughter's hand over.

"He's got Magic. I felt it when I touched his hand." stated the child now known as Elsa.

"Are you sure?" asked the younger one.

"I'm positive, Anna." said Elsa looking at her sister.

"One thing at a time. We must get him warm." said the Queen as she soon spotted her husband walking back with two guards.

**And scene.**

**So what a way to start this off.**

**Naruto was born of mixed blood. His mother able to use Magic while his father can use chakra. Such a mix has caused Naruto to have dark magic. A very evil and potent form of magic.**

**Witnessing his mother and father killed before him, Naruto enters a hell rage and murders the ones who did this only to be knocked out soon after.**

**But now Naruto has been washed up on the shores of Arendelle. What does this mean? Knowing full well that Naruto is no longer keeping the dark thoughts of his Magic at bay.**

**Find out in the next chapter as to what will happen.**

**Chapter 2: The Wake Up Call.**

**Coming soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please rate and review.**

**BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Wake Up Call

**Hey guys and girls.**

**Welcome back to a brand new chapter of The Darkness Over Arendelle.**

**So the last place we left off was where Naruto had awoken his Dark Magic. Which turns out to be two affinities for Dark Magic. Necromancy and Blood Magic. Two of the worst types you can get.**

**Easily overpowering and killing the Hunters sent to kill him, Naruto in his awakened state moves away, only to be struck at the back of the head and knocked out.**

**He is later found washed up on another continent, Arendelle. There is is found by the king and queen along with their two daughters. Deciding to get help, the king shoots into the castle to get some guards to get the boy inside the castle and warm as quickly as possible.**

**At that moment, Elsa, the older of the two sisters finds out that the boy has Magic when she tried to touch him and got electricuted.**

**What will happen now?**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: The Wake Up Call.

The guards that had been called by the king had rushed to the scene where Naruto was and carried him gently into the castle where he was put into a room. They lit the fireplace in hopes it will help warm him. He was deathly cold when they found him.

It was rather impressive that he hadn't frozen to death by now. They were heading into Winter soon.

Elsa found a rather deep fascination to the young boy. She thought she was the only one with Magic. But turns out she was wrong. This boy that washed up had Magic too.

She often read stories about people outside Arendelle having Magic but she never thought it was true. To her, it was all just fairy tails. But turns out, some fairy tails can be true.

It had been 2 days since Naruto washed up on the beach like he did. And the king was still going through his library and arsenal of books to try and figure out what the marks on Naruto's hands were. He knew from his father that they were symbols of Magic. Runes. And that each rune was affiliated with a specific element. But he just couldn't find which element he had. He knew Naruto had two but what elements they were, it was an unknown.

But as he studied in his library, Anna came bursting through the door.

"Father, Elsa found something." said the younger of the sisters very excitedly.

"What is it?" asked the king getting up and slightly getting into a frenzy. "Has something happened to the boy?"

"No no." said Anna shaking her head. "Well it is something to do _with_ the boy."

That did it for the king as he bolted out the library and headed straight for Naruto's room. When he arrived he found his wife and eldest daughter there. Both were fine while they were both intrigued about something with the boy as they looked intently at him. The duvet pulled off him to expose his chest.

The boy's chest revealed with the shirt pulled up to reveal a third rune.

"Father, look at this." said Elsa pointing to the rune dead centre in Naruto's chest.

The king walked over and carefully analyzed the rune. It looked like a tribal tattoo for fire.

"He has the affinity for fire, dear." said the queen with Elsa nodding her head and pointing to the fireplace.

"Watch." was all Elsa said bringing a hand to the rune.

When her hand touched the rune, an electric shock rippled across Naruto's chest. It was then that the king was startled at what he saw. The flames in the fireplace grew in intensity as they burned more brightly with a vicious crackle in the voice of the fire. When Elsa removed her hand, the flames returned to normal.

"Amazing." was all the king could say as he looked in awe.

"Unfortunately it doesn't work for the other two runes. Any luck with the deciphering of the other two runes?" asked the queen only for the king to shake his head.

Days passed like this. It was now a week and the boy hadn't woken up yet. The king had given up on the hunt to learn what the other runes were. He chose to help tend to the boy as he slept. Elsa and Anna came in now and then to see how he was doing. The queen never left the boy's side. They sometimes changed positions to run the kingdom. By now word had gotten around the kingdom about the mystery boy that was found a week ago.

The people decided to not poke into it as that would only agrivate the king and queen. So they went about their days. It was at this point that the people in the castle believed the boy would never wake up. And the king and queen were beginning to believe that as well.

But thankfully, after 2 weeks the boy finally woke up. It was Elsa that notified her parents and sister when she went into the room Naruto was in and found him awake and very scared.

With everyone now in the room, Naruto looked to them with a very scared face.

"Easy young man. We're not going to hurt you." assured the king.

"You promise?" asked Naruto.

"I promise." swore the king.

The queen chose to sit on the bed. Doing just that, she looked to the boy.

"Do you have a name?" she asked.

"It's...it's..." trailed Naruto trying to remember.

"It's alright. You don't have to give us an ans-"

"My name is Naruto." stated Naruto with all the enthuziasm in the world.

"Well, nice to meet you Naruto. I am the king, this is my wife. And these are my two daughters, Elsa and Anna." stated the king introducing the two sisters beside him along with his wife.

Elsa went for the traditional woman's bow, grabbing the sides of her dress and bowing slightly while Anna went for a simple wave of her hand.

"A pleasure Naruto." stated Elsa very regal like.

"Hi." was Anna's only reply which was unbecoming for one of royalty.

"Do you remember where you came from?" asked the queen.

Naruto just shook his head.

"Do you have any family?" asked Anna.

Naruto shook his head again. "I don't know."

"That's okay. You'll be treated as a guest here. We will look after you until your parents come for you." said the queen with the king agreeing.

"You really don't mind?" asked Naruto looking to them with hope and wonder.

"Of course." said the queen.

"Thank you. I'm sure they are on their way." said Naruto in a very excited manner not knowing that his memories were gone. Along with his parents.

"You must be hungry. I'll organize some clothing for you and ensure food is sent to you." said the king escorting his family out the room.

"Thank you." said Naruto watching the family leave.

Getting out the bed he made his way to the fireplace. Picking up a spike to poke the fire. Naruto began playing the the burning wood. But as he jabbed the wood, he watched the fire soon turn black for only an instant.

Shocked by this he dropped the spike and stumbled backwards.

"What was that?" he questioned.

Looking to his hands, he found two runes on them. Feeling a slight burn on his chest, he lifted his shirt, finding another rune.

Looking back to the fire, he focused everything he had. After a few seconds, the fire grew more in intensity. It was absolutely amazing. But that was when the king burst through the door.

"Naruto. Is everything okay? I heard something drop." spoke the king concerned for the boy.

"Everything is fine. But this is cool. Watch." said Naruto raising his hand with him focusing his will to make the fire do what it did.

And instantly, the fire in the fireplace grew in strength and intensity.

"The element of fire. Amazing." said the king before raising a finger. "We checked your body and found you have the rune of fire. Seems like you have the ability to command fire. To will it into existence or to manipulate it."

"Wow." exclaimed Naruto letting the flames return to normal.

"Someone will be here soon with some clothes. Please. Make yourself at home." said the king with a smile.

"Thanks dad." said Naruto before stumbling over his words. "I...I mean, your majesty."

This king just chuckled.

"That's quite alright." said the king. "Feel free to call me dad if you like."

Leaving the room, Naruto looked back to the fireplace. He was impressed that he could control and manipulate fire, but how did he summon that black fire? He had to learn how he did that.

But for the king, he went to his family. Specifically, he wife. He found her in his library reading a book.

"What's wrong, dear?" asked the queen closing the book and looking to her husband.

"Seems like Naruto has gained the ability to already command fire. It is impressive. But I still need to know what those other two runes are." said the king gaining a thinking face before he realized something. "The trolls. They might know."

"But we haven't seen them since." said the queen.

"Either way, we need to know. Whether he was born with the powers, blessed with them or cursed." said the king.

Reluctantly, the queen agreed. They also agreed that they will do it when Naruto was comfortable in the the kingdom.

**And scene.**

**So Naruto has finally woken up and it seems he has three runes showing his powers. Let me just state which is which.**

**Fire Rune: The rune for the affinity for fire. Command flames into existence from pure nothingness or manipulate an existing flame to do your bidding.**

**Necromancer Rune (Ouroboros): Command the dead to do your bidding. Pull the soul back from the brink and push it back into its body where you are its master. Will last for as long as the user wishes it to last.**

**Blood Magic Rune (Jin Kazama's Symbol): Command the very blood that flows in your enemy's body. Or use your own blood. Whatever you wish, the blood of anything await your every command.**

**That's all there is to it.**

**What will happen to Naruto? Will the trolls be able to find out what the other two symbols are? Or will they just not know entirely?**

**Chapter 3: Knowledge Is Power.**

**Coming soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please rate and review.**

**BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Knowledge Is Power

**Hey guys and girls.**

**Welcome back to a new chapter for The Darkness Over Arendelle.**

**I know I'm quite late with this chapter and all. But it is here.**

**So in the previous chapter, Naruto has woken up and is now engaging in dialogue with the royal family of Arendelle. Finding that he has dominion over Fire, Naruto begins to fuel the desire to learn his powers.**

**But what of the other two Runes he possesses?**

**And what was with the strange fire he made in the room?**

**More will be explained with that at a later stage.**

**Clearly running out of material to find out about the Runes Naruto has excluding the Rune of Fire, the king decides to take matters and present them to the Trolls.**

**Hoping that these ancient beings would help shed light on Naruto's situation.**

**That is a big hopeful wishful thinking.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Knowledge Is Power.

It had been a total of 2 weeks since Naruto woke up from his unconscience like coma state.

During this time, Naruto requested access to the royal library in order to fill his head about various affairs and history. Hoping to learn something and integrate it into his work. Which at this moment was just to learn.

The king gladly gave him permission to use the library to his heart's content.

During the 2 weeks however. No one came to the castle asking if they had found their son who had sun kissed blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

And this was beginning to worry the king and queen. But they stood by their initial vow. They'd look after the boy until his parents come back. This of course made the two parents treat Naruto as one of their own. Of course meant giving him the room he was in. But then it was a case of giving him clothes to wear, and also a life of his own within the castle. Of course the king didn't go far enough to welcome him into the royal family and name the boy his son. But that matter wasn't so bad. But not right now.

The parents knew of their daughter's power being that of Ice. And Naruto's own being of Fire. The two unanimously agreed that when Naruto and Elsa grew of age, the two will become betrothed and eventually marry. This was a move that would not just help Elsa and Naruto in terms of how the kingdom would be run but also ensure their powers were balanced. Heat and Cold. Fire and Ice. Frost and Blaze, joined as one.

It seemed strange at first to be decided so soon. But they chose this in the best interest of Elsa. Knowing that she may end up scared of her powers as stated by the Trolls, Naruto would bring her assurance. Seeing that he too had powers. Not just Magic, but the power of Fire itself.

It was also a good notion as the two got along very well. Elsa helped Naruto with basic control over his power and in return, Naruto would be moral support for her.

It was already late at night and all people in the kingdom were now asleep. Well save for the guards and two parents of the royal Princesses.

The king stood at the balcony in a nightgown, overlooking his whole kingdom. The queen sat in the bed reading a book. But the worried feeling she was getting from her husband made her uneasy.

"What are you worried about?" she asked setting the book down by the nightstand.

Turning away from the balcony and climbing into the bed, the king looked to his wife.

"It's just Naruto. I'm worried about him. He seems to possess the basic control over his powers. But I have taken note of the changes he has been gaining."

"I understand." stated the queen laying a hand on her husband's shoulder. "The one day, when Elsa and Naruto were practicing with their Magic, I too noticed something. Whenever Naruto calls on his power of Fire, the Rune lights up but the other two don't. During that time, I too felt a change. It was only for a split second but it was there. During their training, I felt a sharp and sudden grip. Like fear had overtaken me and crushed my reason to be alive."

"I the same." expanded the king. "I was with Naruto in the library. I was looking through information before we head off and see the Trolls. Naruto was practicing basic physics and was getting frustrated. Before I could even approach him to offer assistance, he lashed out at the book and slammed his fists on the table in rage. For a brief second I saw black energy. Almost like Dark Magic, flow off his body before vanishing as if it was never there. In that moment, I too felt fear grip me in its mighty clutches. Crushing my will to live along with my will to even exist."

"Something is truly at work here." stated the queen becoming serious. "Either Naruto is dabbling in the Dark Arts. Or there may be something more to the Runes he has."

"We will find this out when we see the Trolls tomorrow." assured the king kissing his wife good night before turning in to sleep along with her doing the same.

A new morning broke out over the kingdom and the occupants got to whatever they needed to do for the day.

A pair of horses could be seen bolting out the castle gates. One had the king and Naruto on it with the queen on the other.

Their destination locked within their minds. Whatever was happening with Naruto had to be sorted out now. It was beginning to catch the attention of the rest of the kingdom. And questions were beginning to circle regarding Naruto.

Speeding through the cobblestone grounds now turning into gravel roads, the horses continued their journey.

Eventually the trio made it to the sacred area where the Trolls resided. After beckoning the trolls to make their presence known the king began to talk with the leader of the Trolls, an elderly one known as Grandpabby.

The discussion wasn't long as the two walked over to Naruto.

Afraid of the Trolls, Naruto hid behind the queen only for the elderly Troll to chuckle.

"It's alright young one. Come here." gestured the Troll only for Naruto to slowly emerge from his hiding place.

Sitting the boy down, Grandpappy began to speak with him.

"From what I learnt, you washed up onto the land of Arendelle a few weeks ago. You also seem to possess a very interesting power within you." stated the elderly Troll.

Naruto just nodded, not trusting his own words.

"May I see the Runes on your hands?" he asked.

Holding out his hands, Naruto watched as the Troll looked to the Runes. Making hmm and ahhh noises during his investigation. Concluding the experiment, the Troll decided to pass some Magic through both Runes.

To their shock, the Runes burned a sickly purple black color as black mist and fire emerged from the Runes. A cold feeling grew within the people gathered as the Magic began to grow fiercer and more violent. The Runes themselves growled and hummed in unholy rage.

Choosing to stop with the funneling of Magic into the Runes, Grandpappy pulled his hand away. The two Runes stopped their grotesque growl along with the black mist and fire ceasing to exist and the Runes returning to normal.

"What happened?" asked Naruto giving the question the king and queen had on their minds.

"It seems like these Runes are extremely ancient. They have been around for as long as the first user of Magic was discovered. Which was 3000 years ago." explained the aged Troll.

"That long ago?" exclaimed the king bewildered by this knowledge. "But that would mean the Magic from back then was Ancient Magic. Old Magic."

"Correct. The reason why Elsa couldn't get the Runes to react was because this generation's Magic is too weak and diluted. This type of Magic is Ancient. And therefore can only respond to Ancient Magic. And this is no ordinary Ancient Magic." cringed Grandpappy swallowing hard.

"This is Ancient Dark Magic. Meaning this boy not just holds Magic capable of wiping out nearly all life, but also has New Magic within him being the Fire Magic."

"But what are the Runes' meaning?" asked the queen worried for Naruto's safety.

"The first one when translated means Unus Profugus. Or better known as Restless One. Meaning Necromancy. The second means Fur Viventem. Which means Living Thief. An omen to the most horrendous of all the types of Dark Magic. Blood Magic."

Beginning to freak out at what he was learning, Naruto began to shake as he slowly got off the rock and stepping backwards. He was soon stopped by the aged Troll and the royal parents.

"Relax Naruto." pleaded the queen. "We won't treat you bad due to you having this type of power."

Lowering herself to a crouch, the queen held out her arms for Naruto.

And run into them he did. Holding her close, Naruto held onto his surrogate mother with as much strength as his body could generate. Looking to Grandpappy, the queen spoke.

"Even if he possesses this horrible Magic, I will still treat him the same. I know his nature to be good at heart. It isn't his fault for having this power."

"I stand by my wife." spoke the king standing with his wife's words. "I will help protect Naruto with every fiber of my being and ensure this power doesn't overtake his mind."

"Strong words, your majesties." spoke the aged Troll. "But I never said anything of having him hunted down. I actually know of a special seal to help keep his dark powers at bay."

Placing his hand on the boy's back, the Troll spoke in a very old language that was lost to time. As the chanting continued, blue energy flowed into Naruto and began to burn into his hands. Specifically the two Runes he had on his hands. Passing out, Naruto fell limp into the queen's arms and was soon scooped up. Looking to the boy's hands, they found a ring of Runes etched around each symbol.

"I could only do this type of spell with Naruto's Magic due to it being so ancient and old. If it was ordinary Magic, I wouldn't be able to do much." stated the Troll while laying a hand on Naruto's head.

"He must find a way to either control his power or to get rid of it."

"We will do our best." promised the king and queen as they mounted up and headed back to the kingdom.

**And scene.**

**So there we have it.**

**Naruto now knows the truth about his two other Magic abilities.**

**With him learning that these two Runes are affiliated with Dark Magic, Naruto becomes fearful for not just himself but for those around him. However, the kind and queen promise to keep Naruto safe no matter what.**

**With the leader of the Trolls, Grandpappy placing on a seal to keep the two Dark Magic Runes from running amok, he urges that Naruto learn to harness and control his power or to have it removed entirely.**

**Will Naruto learn to control his powers or will he choose to get rid of them?**

**Only time will tell.**

**Chapter 4: The Grim Fate.**

**Coming soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please rate and review.**

**BlackSpirit 101 out. ;)**


End file.
